


Der Weg zurück

by Schattenlicht



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenlicht/pseuds/Schattenlicht
Summary: Ein Krieg verlangt Opfer. Ein Krieg verlangt Entscheidungen, die wehtun. Und ist der Krieg vorüber, muss ein jeder mit den Konsequenzen leben.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Zevran Arainai & Female Warden
Kudos: 1





	Der Weg zurück

Hektisch ging ihrer beider Atem, stoßweise, und Laurelin schien das Herz in der Brust zerspringen zu wollen. Sie beobachtete Alistair. Seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen, das Spiel seiner Muskeln unter sonnenbrauner Haut. Die Klinge, die er gegen sie erhoben hielt. Ihr Blick folgte der metallenen Spitze, während Alistair sie umkreiste, lauernd, auf den rechten Moment wartend. Er war ein Kämpfer, durch und durch, wie sie selbst. Mit dem Schwert aber war er ihr überlegen.

Ohne jede Warnung sprang er voran, schwang seine Waffe und ließ sie auf Laurelin hinabsausen. Klirrend schlug Metall auf Metall, immer wieder, und jeder Hieb war kraftvoller als der vorangegangene. Doch wo Alistair sie an Kraft übertraf, konnte Laurelin Schnelligkeit entgegensetzen. Behände wich sie aus, lockte ihn in der Hoffnung, dass er sich eine Blöße gab.

Er tat es nicht.

Stattdessen ließ ein weiterer mächtiger Schlag Laurelin beinahe in die Knie gehen und wenn sie jetzt nicht dagegenhielt, es wäre ihr Ende. Sie täuschte einen Ausfall zur Seite an, drehte sich blitzschnell und hieb gegen seine ungeschützte Flanke. Doch längst hatte Alistair die List durchschaut, parierte den Schlag und warf sich ihr entgegen. Die Wucht ließ Laurelin taumeln, er setzte ihr nach, brachte sie zu Fall, dass es ihr das Schwert aus der Hand riss. Blind tastete sie danach, spürte nur trockenes Gras und Erde unter den Fingern. Da war er über ihr, bekam ihre Hände zu fassen und hielt sie fest. „Habe ich Euch.“ Ein unverschämtes Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen. „Lässt die Heldin von Ferelden etwa nach?“

„Als ob!“ Laurelin wand sich unter ihm, wollte sich von seinem Griff befreien, seinem warmen Körper, der Nähe. Alistair lachte auf, amüsiert ob ihrer Bemühungen, und beugte sich noch ein wenig tiefer. Sie konnte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren, seine Brust, die die ihre berührte. Verlor sich einen absurden Moment lang in der warmen Farbe seiner Augen.

„Gebt zu, dass ich der bessere Kämpfer bin.“

Seine Anmaßung ließ sie schnauben, herausfordernd reckte sie das Kinn – und stieß ihm das Knie zwischen die Beine, gerade mit so viel Kraft, dass es die rechte Wirkung hatte. Alistair ächzte, jede Spannung wich aus seinem Körper und Laurelin konnte sich losmachen von den Händen, die sie hielten, drückte gegen seine Schultern und rollte sich herum, dass sie über ihm kniete. „Gebt lieber Ihr es zu.“

Ein leises Stöhnen antwortete ihr. „Niemals…“

Laurelin verstärkte den Druck, mit dem sie seine Schultern hielt. „Gebt es zu oder ich werde Euch den ganzen Tag hier festhalten.“

Wieder dieses unverschämte Grinsen. „Nun, ich werde gewiss nicht widersprechen.“

Augenblicklich begann ihr verräterisches Herz, noch ein wenig heftiger zu schlagen. „Seid … seid nicht albern.“ Sie ließ ihn los, stand auf. Sah noch einen Moment länger zu ihm, ehe sie den Blick abwandte. „Danke für die Unterweisung…“ Dann ging sie, stolperte beinahe über die eigenen Füße, als sie ihr Schwert aufhob und zu jener Hütte eilte, die sie seit einigen Tagen bewohnten. Zufällig nur waren sie auf sie gestoßen und gewiss, sie hatte schon einmal bessere Zeiten gesehen. Das Holz morsch, ein Teil des Daches eingestürzt, erhob sie sich mit einem Hauch von morbidem Charme zwischen den Bäumen. Ein anderer hätte die Nase gerümpft und wäre weitergegangen, Laurelin aber war sie gut genug. Selbst der modrige Geruch konnte sie nicht schrecken und sie ließ sich an dem Tisch nieder, der windschief inmitten der Hütte stand. Auch an ihm hatte der Zerfall deutliche Spuren hinterlassen und er knarzte bedenklich, als sie sich mit den Ellenbogen auf ihn stützte. Es entlockte ihr ein leises Brummen, ehe ihr Blick zur Tür glitt und hinaus in das warme, rotgoldene Abendlicht, das Bäume und Sträucher bunt färbte, als hätte viel zu früh im Jahr der Herbst Einzug gehalten. Sie sah Alistair, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag, die Arme ausgebreitet, die Augen geschlossen. Friedlich. Ein Bild, das ihr Herz stolpern ließ. Sie sah ihn gerne an in jenen flüchtigen Momenten, da er befreit schien von aller Last, allem Leid. Dann war er jener Mann, der er immer hätte sein sollen: Alistair, sanft, mit einem weichen Herzen.

Es kostete Laurelin Mühe, sich loszumachen von diesem Anblick, diesen Gedanken, und sie griff nach dem muffigen Lappen, den sie in einem der alten Schränke gefunden hatte, begann, die Klinge ihrer Waffe zu säubern. Während sie Staub und Dreck vom Metall wischte, versuchte sie an nichts zu denken.

Gelingen wollte es nicht. Natürlich nicht.

Sie hatten die Verderbnis abgewehrt, die Dunkle Brut in die Tiefen Wege zurückgedrängt. Sie hatten gesiegt, ganz Ferelden hatte das. Doch hatten sie einen Preis gezahlt und Laurelin war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht zu hoch gewesen war. Sie hielt inne, starrte auf die Klinge hinab, ehe ihr Blick erneut zur Tür hinauswanderte.

Sie wusste nicht, warum er mit ihr gegangen war.

Nach dem Ende der Verderbnis hatte es sie nicht lange in Denerim halten können. Sie wollte fort von der Zerstörung, den Erinnerungen, die an jedem Stein der Stadt klebten wie Pech. Denerim den Rücken zu kehren – es war eine Erlösung gewesen. Plötzlich war da niemand mehr, der sie beobachtete bei jedem Schritt. Niemand, der sie ansprach in den Straßen, um der Heldin Fereldens die Hand zu schütteln. Jenen Grauen Wächter mit eigenen Augen zu sehen, der den Erzdämon erschlagen hatte. Nur noch sie und der Weg, der vor ihr lag, ohne bestimmtes Ziel, ohne Verpflichtungen. Und das Atmen war wieder leicht geworden.

Prüfend betrachtete Laurelin die Klinge, hielt sie ins Abendlicht, um noch den letzten Schmutz auf dem blanken Metall zu erhaschen. Schließlich war sie zufrieden und schob das Schwert zurück in seine Scheide, räumte es zu den wenigen Habseligkeiten, die sie nahe ihrem Nachtlager aufbewahrte. Kurz zögerte sie, warf einen Blick über die Schulter hin zur Tür. Als alles still blieb, zog sie ihre Tasche heran, öffnete sie. Die Rose lag zuunterst, wohlverborgen vor neugierigen Augen. Der Stiel gebrochen, hatte sie die meisten der ohnehin längst vertrockneten Blütenblätter verloren. Und doch, Laurelin brachte es nicht über sich, sie fortzuwerfen. Alistair hatte ihr diese Rose geschenkt. Mit den Fingerspitzen strich Laurelin über die verbliebenen Blütenblätter. Erinnerung. Klein und kostbar und ihre allein. Nie wollte sie sie hergeben.

Das Geräusch von Schritten ließ sie zusammenfahren und rasch verbarg Laurelin die Blume in der Tasche, drehte sich herum. Als hätte er sie bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt, schlug ihr das Herz bis zum Hals und sie blickte wohl ein wenig zu schuldbewusst drein, denn kaum trat Alistair durch die Tür und sah sie, runzelte er die Stirn. „Ihr scheint beunruhigt.“

„Das…“ Unauffällig schob Laurelin die Tasche mit dem Fuß beiseite. „Das war nicht meine Absicht.“

„Habe ich Euch verletzt?“ Sorge lag in Alistairs Worten und er kam die wenigen Schritte zu ihr. „Seid Ihr verwundet?“

Hastig schüttelte Laurelin den Kopf und ihre Stimme klang eine Spur zu hoch, als sie antwortete: „Alles in Ordnung.“

„Seid Ihr sicher?“

„Alles bestens.“ Seine Hartnäckigkeit war ermüdend. „Wirklich.“ Doch die Gereiztheit konnte sie nicht gänzlich aus ihrer Stimme verbannen.

„Dann ist ja gut.“ Unschlüssig sah Alistair sie an, zupfte am Saum seines Ärmels. Stockte. „Oh…“

„Was?“

Anstatt ihr zu antworten, wies er auf seinen Hemdsärmel und den ausgefransten Riss im dunklen Stoff. „Es muss passiert sein, als Ihr mir Ehre und Würde nahmt.“

Trotz ihres Unwillens hoben sich Laurelins Mundwinkel zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Ihr seid schrecklich dramatisch.“

Alistair brummte nur, betrachtete einen Moment länger den Riss, ehe er fragte: „Ich kann wohl nicht darauf hoffen, dass Ihr es stopfen…?“

„Nein.“

„Ein Jammer.“

„Stellt Euch nicht so an, es ist bloß ein Loch.“

„Ein ziemlich großes Loch“, warf Alistair rasch ein.

„Kindskopf.“ Laurelin wandte sich ab. „Ich werde unser Essen vorbereiten. Und Ihr tut, was Ihr tun müsst.“

„Unverschämt gut aussehen in meinem Leid?“

Laurelin ersparte sich jedes weitere Wort und machte sich daran, aus dem verbliebenen Proviant eine Mahlzeit zuzubereiten. Viel war es nicht. Beizeiten würden sie ihre Vorräte aufstocken müssen. Nachdenklich gab sie einige Beeren in den vom Mittag übriggebliebenen, kalten Brei. In der Nähe des Sees, an den Ufern des Calenhad, lag ein Dorf. Sie hatte den Rauch der Herdfeuer gesehen, als sie im Wald Feuerholz gesammelt hatte. Vielleicht könnten sie dort einige Münzen gegen Brot und Käse tauschen.

Mit zwei gefüllten Schalen trat Laurelin zu Alistair an den Tisch, ließ sich auf einem der Schemel nieder. „Habt Ihr Euch also doch an die Arbeit gemacht.“

„Als hättet Ihr mir eine Wahl gelassen“, entgegnete Alistair, ohne aufzublicken. Ein konzentrierter Ausdruck lag in seinen Zügen, während er mit Nadel und Faden den Stoff an seinem Ärmel traktierte. Es wirkte mehr wie ein Kampf denn eine einfache Näharbeit. Laurelin stützte das Kinn in die Hand und beobachtete ihn bei seinem Tun. Wie schön dieser Mann war. Wie anziehend, selbst in seinem Unvermögen. Gerade in seinem Unvermögen. Bei dem Gedanken biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, sah in eine andere Richtung. Sah wieder ihn an. Wie lange würde sie das Privileg noch haben, ihn auf diese Weise anzusehen?

Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf, zog eine der Schalen heran und während sie zu essen begann, sagte sie zwischen zwei Bissen: „Ich werde morgen jagen gehen.“

„Ein wenig Fleisch kann nicht schaden. Ich hätte Appetit auf Reh.“ Mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf betrachtete Alistair die Arbeit an seinem Hemd. „Wildschwein wäre auch nicht schlecht.“

„Ein Reh lässt sich in diesen Wäldern sicher leichter auftreiben.“ Laurelin schob ihm die zweite Schale zu. „Heute müsst Ihr Euch allerdings mit kaltem Brei zufriedengeben.“

Alistairs Blick fiel auf die Schale, er grinste schief. „Was dir die Liebste reicht, sollst du stets hungrig verzehren.“

War sie das noch? Seine Liebste?

„Dann ist es abgemacht.“ Eifrig griff er nach seinem Löffel. „In aller Frühe brechen wir auf.“

Laurelin hob die Augenbrauen und Alistair quittierte ihre Überraschung mit leisem Schnauben. „Habt Ihr geglaubt, ich lasse Euch alleine ziehen?“ Ein Teil des Breis tropfte auf die Tischplatte, als er mit seinem Löffel in ihre Richtung gestikulierte. „Von uns beiden mögt Ihr die bessere Bogenschützin sein, immerhin habt Ihr das Jagen bei Eurem Clan gelernt. Aber ich bin auch nicht schlecht. Außerdem…“ Mitten im Wort stockte er, hielt ihrem Blick nur einen Herzschlag länger stand.

„Außerdem…?“, hakte Laurelin nach und Alistair begann, unruhig auf seinem Stuhl zu rutschen. Stur starrte er in seine Schale, schien nur noch zu dem Brei sprechen zu wollen. „Ich sorge mich.“ Dann schwieg er, kratzte in seinem Essen. Laurelin runzelte die Stirn. Er sorgte sich? Aus welchem Grund? Da aber straffte Alistair die Schultern und sprach mit fester Stimme: „Es ist meine Pflicht, Euch zu begleiten.“

Ihr sank das Herz. „Eure Pflicht…“

„Ganz recht. Wir sind die letzten Wächter Fereldens. Eines Tages liegt es an uns, den Orden wiederaufzubauen.“ Er zwinkerte ihr zu. „Ich kann nicht riskieren, dass Ihr während der Jagd von einer wildgewordenen Horde Griffons niedergetrampelt werdet.“

„Die gibt es doch gar nicht mehr…“

„Man kann nie vorsichtig genug sein.“

Der immer pflichtbewusste, immer ehrenhafte Alistair. Er wäre dumm genug, alles für sie zu tun. Sie hätte nicht fragen sollen.

In aller Stille aßen sie weiter und Laurelin hing den eigenen, trüben Gedanken nach.

„Euer Clan. Wo lagert er?“

Beinahe hätte sie die Frage überhört und erst der erwartungsvolle Blick Alistairs ließ sie aufmerksam werden. „Mein Clan?“ Warum wollte er das wissen? „Ich bin nicht sicher. Das letzte, was ich von meinen Leuten hörte, war, dass sie weiter Richtung Norden ziehen wollen. Vielleicht zum Wachen Meer. An der Küste haben wir früher schon unser Lager aufgeschlagen.“ Sie bemerkte Alistairs Lächeln, schürzte die Lippen. „Was?“

„Ihr sagtet _meine Leute.“_ Alistairs Lächeln wurde eine Spur wehmütig. „Ihr müsst sie sehr vermissen.“

Unbestimmt hob Laurelin die Schultern und wandte sich erneut dem Brei in ihrer Schale zu.

„Ich verstehe das. Hätte ich eine Familie…“ Er hielt inne, schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nun, hätte ich eine Familie, die sich um mich schert, ich würde sie sehen wollen. So oft es nur geht.“

Laurelin wusste nicht, was sie erwidern sollte. Ja, ihre Familie fehlte ihr. Doch noch hatte sie Alistair. Noch war sie nicht allein. Noch.

„Ich möchte Euren Clan kennenlernen.“

Auf halbem Wege zu ihrem Mund ließ Laurelin den Löffel sinken, starrte ihn an.

„Ich würde gerne sehen, wie Ihr aufgewachsen seid. Wie Euer Leben aussah, bevor Ihr ein Grauer Wächter wurdet. Bevor wir einander kannten.“ Alistair rieb seinen Nacken. „Wir sind doch ohnehin auf Reisen. Also warum nicht?“

Warum nicht? Laurelin fielen eine ganze Menge Gründe ein, warum das eine ganz und gar furchtbare Idee war.

„Es ist lange her. Würde es Euch nicht glücklich machen, Euren Clan zu besuchen?“

Fest presste Laurelin die Lippen aufeinander, fragte erst nach einem Moment: „Seht Ihr das auch als Eure Pflicht? Mein Glück?“

Da beugte sich Alistair vor, legte seine Hand auf die ihre. „Immer.“

Er hatte große Hände, kräftig und rau. Sie spürte die Schwielen, die das Kriegerleben auf ihnen hinterlassen hatte, ehe sie die ihre fortzog. „Ich muss darüber nachdenken“, murmelte sie, stand auf. „Seid Ihr fertig?“

Alistair blinzelte, begriff erst, was sie meinte, als sie auf seine Schale wies. „Ich … ja. Ja, sicher.“ Er reichte ihr sein Geschirr und Laurelin trug es hinaus, spülte es mit Wasser, das sie am Morgen vom See geholt hatte. Lauschte. Die Dämmerung hatte sich über den Wald gelegt, ließ die Schatten tiefer werden. Und während sich die Tiere des Tages zur Ruhe legten, erwachten die Geschöpfe der Nacht. Fern hallte der Ruf eines Käuzchens, sehr viel näher huschten eilige Pfoten durch das Unterholz. Dann hörte sie Alistairs Schritte in ihrem Rücken, doch sie drehte sich nicht um.

„Ich gehe schlafen.“ Kurz schwieg er, vielleicht wartete er auf Antwort. Als sie ausblieb, sagte er leise: „Ich wünsche Euch eine gute Nacht, Laurelin.“ Selten nur nannte er sie bei ihrem Namen. „Bleibt nicht zu lange auf.“ Er zog sich zurück und Laurelin stand allein im Dämmer, drehte die Schalen in der Hand. Wartete. Worauf, das wusste sie nicht zu sagen. Vielleicht, dass die Unsicherheit verging, die Schuld schwand, die alles zu erdrücken drohte.

Die Schatten unter den Bäumen waren längst zu beängstigendem Leben erwacht, als Laurelin in die Hütte zurückkehrte. Gleichmäßig ging Alistairs Atem, verriet, dass er schlief, und vorsichtig stieg sie über ihn hinweg, sank auf ihr eigenes Lager. Über ihr die löchrige Decke, dahinter das Leuchten der Sterne. Kalt und fern weckte es ein leises Sehnen und Laurelin drehte den Kopf, betrachtete Alistairs Gestalt. Seine breiten Schultern, den mächtigen Brustkorb. Sie hätte nur den Arm ausstrecken müssen, um ihn zu berühren. Doch sie tat es nicht. Sie hatte kein Recht. Nicht auf ihn, nicht auf seine Berührung. Nicht auf seine Freundlichkeit.

Bis zur Nasenspitze zog sie ihre Decke hinauf, sehnte sich, bis die Träume sie erreichten.

~*~

Dichter Morgennebel hing über dem Boden, webte ein Gespinst falscher Farblosigkeit über die Welt. Behutsam ging Laurelin voran, suchte sich ihren Weg unter den Bäumen. Still war es, als würde der Wald zu so früher Stunde noch im tiefen Schlummer liegen. Hinter ihr, in einiger Entfernung, ging Alistair, das einzige in diesem Wald, das nicht still war. Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur derart viel Lärm verursachen? Laurelin warf einen flüchtigen Blick zurück zu ihm und sah gerade noch, wie er sich mit wehleidigem Gesicht einige im Stoff seiner Kleider verfangene Kletten vom Ärmel zupfte.

Als die Sonne aufging, löste sich der Nebel auf und die Fährte, der sie folgten, wurde frischer. Seit Laurelin sie im dichten Unterholz entdeckt hatte, gingen sie ihr nach. Dennoch dauerte es beinahe bis zum Mittag, bevor sie das Tier fanden. Gerade hatten sie eine Böschung erklommen, deren Kuppe von wilden Brombeerbüschen überwuchert wurde, da erspähte Laurelin den Rehbock und duckte sich hinter die Sträucher. Keine dreißig Schritte konnten zwischen ihr und dem Tier liegen, das an Gras und Blättern zupfte und sie nicht bemerkt hatte. Auch der Wind würde sie nicht verraten. Ein kurzer Blick hin zu Alistair, der sich geistesgegenwärtig hinter den ausladenden Stamm eines Baumes zurückgezogen hatte. Doch war sie in der deutlich besseren Schussposition und sie gab ihm ein kurzes Zeichen, damit er blieb, wo er war. Flink löste sie den Bogen von ihrem Rücken, zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher und legte ihn sorgfältig auf die Sehne. Dann erst richtete sie sich auf, spähte aus ihrer Deckung. Das Reh hatte sich herumgedreht, wandte ihr seine Flanke zu. Es war günstig. Ein tiefer Atemzug und mit einem langen Schritt trat Laurelin neben das Brombeergestrüpp, zog die Sehne durch, zielte und ließ den Pfeil fliegen. Lautlos brach das Tier zusammen. Es hatte sein Ende nicht kommen sehen. Ein anerkennendes Pfeifen kam aus Alistairs Richtung und Laurelin spürte albernen Stolz in ihrer Brust, während sie schon zu der erlegten Beute hinunterlief. Ein sauberer Schuss ins Herz. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck zog sie den Pfeil heraus, hatte bereits das Messer in der Hand, als Alistair an ihre Seite trat. „Das Dorf ist ganz nah.“

Laurelin hob den Kopf, folgte seinem Blick hin zu jenen dünnen Rauchfäden, die über den Baumwipfeln in den klaren Himmel aufstiegen.

„Wir sollten einen der Dorfbewohner bitten, unsere Jagdbeute aufzubrechen.“

Stirnrunzelnd sah sie ihn an. „Das kann ich selbst tun.“

„Es ist zu viel Fleisch für uns allein. Es wird verderben, bevor wir alles essen können.“ Er blickte zu ihr hinab. „Wir könnten einen Teil verkaufen und einige Münzen verdienen.“

Wieder diese Beharrlichkeit. Ob er tatsächlich allein des Geldes wegen darauf bestand? Laurelin seufzte und steckte das Messer zurück an ihren Gürtel. „Schön. Wenn es Euch wichtig ist, dann gehen wir ins Dorf.“

Ein erfreutes Lächeln legte sich auf Alistairs Lippen und er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, selbst den Rehbock zu schultern. Gut gelaunt schritt er neben ihr her. Mit welch kleinen Dingen sie ihm eine Freude machen konnte. Es war beinahe lächerlich.

Sie brauchten länger, als Laurelin erwartet hatte, um das Dorf zu erreichen. Ein Fischerdorf, wie es viele gab an den Seen und Flüssen Fereldens. Es wirkte einladend, obgleich manche der Häuser und Hütten mehr Flickwerk zu sein schienen denn tatsächliche Wohnstatt. Doch über den Dächern schwebte Lachen und eine fröhliche Melodie, die Menschen waren freundlich und halfen gern. Rasch hatte man einen Freiwilligen gefunden, der das Aufbrechen und Entbeinen übernehmen wollte. „Doch erst nach dem Umtrunk“, erklärte ihnen der schlaksige Bursche mit dem sommersprossigen Gesicht, während er Alistair half, den Rehbock auf einen Tisch vor seinem Haus zu heben.

„Was gibt es denn zu feiern?“

„Miriel und Jolandos haben geheiratet, das ganze Dorf ist deswegen auf den Beinen.“ Der Schlaks seufzte. „Wahrlich, ich weiß nicht, was es da zu feiern gibt. Immerhin ist damit das hübscheste Mädchen im Umkreis von zehn Tagesreisen vergeben. Aber meinen Kummer werd‘ ich einfach im Alkohol ertränken. Dann geht’s bestimmt wieder.“ Er blinzelte sie treuherzig an. „Ihr könnt mitkommen, wenn ihr wollt. Wir haben selten Besuch von Außerhalb. Alle würden sich freuen.“

„Wir wollen nicht zur Last fallen“, erwiderte Laurelin. „Und wäre es nicht ratsam, würdet Ihr das Ausnehmen vor dem Trinken…?“

Ungeduldig wedelte der Schlaks mit der Hand. „Papperlapapp! Ich sagte doch, wir sehen hier gerne Besucher. Abzulehnen wäre unhöflich.“

„Dürft Ihr uns überhaupt einladen? Wir kennen das Brautpaar doch gar nicht.“

„Neue Gesichter bedeuten neue Geschichten. Wir hören gerne Geschichten.“

Laurelin warf einen hilflosen Blick zu Alistair, doch von ihm war kein Beistand zu erwarten. Zu begeistert schien er von der Vorstellung, im Kreise anderer zu sitzen und mit ihnen zu trinken. Da gab Laurelin nach. „Meinetwegen…“

Sie folgten dem Schlaks immer der Musik nach und hin zum Dorfanger, den man mit Blumen und Girlanden geschmückt hatte. Das ganze Dorf schien sich versammelt zu haben, saß an langen Tischreihen, aß und schwatzte im Sonnenschein. Eine Kapelle spielte beschwingt auf Trommeln, Lauten und Flöten und über alledem wehte manches trunkene Lachen.

„Kommt, kommt, meine Freunde.“ Der Schlaks schob sie vor sich her zu einem der Tische. „Lasst uns den Staub aus unseren Kehlen spülen und unsere Sorgen ertränken in Hopfen und Gerste.“

Mit großer Ausgelassenheit wurden sie begrüßt, man drängte sie, sich zu setzen, und stellte vor ihnen solch gewaltige Humpen schäumenden Biers, wie Laurelin sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Und ach, das Essen! Alle Sorten von Fisch gab es, süßen Kuchen und Brot, Wildbret und Käse. Laurelin fragte sich, ob dieses Dorf ihre Jagdbeute wirklich nötig hatte oder ob der Schlaks einfach nur freundlich war, ihnen einen Teil abzukaufen.

Am Kopf der Tafel hatte sich das Brautpaar niedergelassen und jeder Gast wollte mit ihnen sprechen, Glückwünsche überbringen, und sei es nur im Vorübergehen. Laurelin beobachtete die beiden, sah die kleinen, vertrauten Berührungen, die liebevollen Blicke.

Das Versprechen auf eine glückliche Zukunft.

Einen tiefen Zug nahm sie aus ihrem Krug, spürte Alistair neben sich. Zuweilen streifte sein Arm den ihren, wie zufällig. Seine Nähe war ihr einmal vertraut gewesen, doch lange schon war das vergessen. Ihre Hände umklammerten den Krug noch ein wenig fester und sie drehte den Kopf, sah ihn an. Freundlichkeit lag in seiner Stimme, während er mit den Umsitzenden sprach. Freundlichkeit lag in jeder seiner Gesten. Warum nur war er bei ihr geblieben nach dem Fall des Erzdämons? Wie konnte er ihren Anblick ertragen nach dem, was sie von ihm verlangt hatte? Es hätte anders sein müssen. Er hätte sich von ihr abwenden, sie zurücklassen müssen. Warum hatte er es nicht getan?

„…nicht wahr?“

„Hm…?“ Verständnislos blinzelte sie zu Alistair auf, der sich ihr zugewandt hatte und sie erwartungsvoll ansah. Als er bemerkte, dass sie nicht zugehört hatte, lächelte er. Es war ein jungenhaftes Lächeln, eine Spur amüsiert. Und voller Zärtlichkeit. „Ich erzählte gerade von Denerim und der Statue, die die Königin zu Ehren der Grauen Wächter hat errichten lassen. Sie steht mitten auf dem Marktplatz.“

„So…?“ Laurelin hob ihren Humpen an die Lippen und sprach zum Bier: „So soll es wohl sein.“

„Wir verließen Denerim vor ihrer feierlichen Enthüllung“, erklärte Alistair den Anwesenden. „Gesehen haben wir sie nicht.“

„Es gibt auch Wichtigeres zu tun, als dumme Statuen zu errichten“, murmelte Laurelin.

„Wenn ihr in Denerim wart…“ Der Schlaks senkte die Stimme und Laurelin war sich unangenehm bewusst, dass alle Blicke am Tisch auf Alistair und ihr lagen. „Habt ihr gekämpft? Gegen die Dunkle Brut?“

„Wir mussten“, erwiderte Alistair. „Wir wollten überleben.“

Ein aufgeregtes Raunen antwortete ihm und der Schlaks fragte neugierig: „Dann habt ihr den Wächter gesehen? Die Heldin von Ferelden?“

Laurelin spürte Alistairs Hand, die sich kurz über dem Knie auf ihren Oberschenkel legte, ihn sacht hinaufstrich. „Das haben wir.“

„Und ist sie, wie die Leute sagen?“

Alistair lachte. „Was sagen die Leute denn?“

„Sie soll eine Dalish sein, die stärkste Kriegerin ihres Volkes.“

„Die Stärkste in ganz Thedas!“, fiel ihm eine Frau ins Wort. „Niemand kann sie besiegen. Sie soll so stark sein wie zehn Männer!“

Laurelin schnaubte. „Warum tun sich dann nicht elf wackere Burschen zusammen und versohlen ihr den Hintern?“

Empörte Blicke trafen sie und Alistair beeilte sich zu versichern: „Ein Scherz. Elfenhumor.“

„Man sagt, sie sei wunderschön“, bemerkte der Schlaks, stützte das Kinn in die Hand und seufzte versonnen. „Eine wunderschöne Kriegerin, die mit wehendem, seidig weichem Haar in die Schlacht zog, die Rüstung im Sonnenlicht schimmernd.“

„Eigentlich war ihr Haar vom tagelangen Gewaltmarsch…“, begann Laurelin, als Alistair auf ihren Schenkel klapste, damit sie verstummte. Leicht beugte er sich zu ihr, raunte: „Lasst ihnen den Glauben.“

Unzufrieden schürzte Laurelin die Lippen, doch sagte sie nichts mehr. Lauschte nur den überschäumenden Lobeshymnen, die auf eine Frau angestimmt wurden, die wenig mit ihr gemein hatte.

Das Läuten einer Glocke ließ die Gespräche zu einem steten Murmeln abebben, die Musik verstummte und neben dem Brautpaar erhob sich ein beleibter Mann. Volltönend begann er eine Rede zu halten, gespickt mit kleinen, vergnüglichen Spitzen gegen die Brautleute. Das Lachen der Menschen hallte über den ganzen Anger und am Ende wurde der Mann mit einem solchen Beifall belohnt, dass er sich mehrfach vor seinem Publikum verbeugte. „Nun aber genug!“, rief er über den Jubel hinweg. „Es wird Zeit für den Eröffnungstanz.“ Die Musiker spielten auf und das Brautpaar tanzte, hatte nur Augen füreinander, als sei es allein auf der Welt. Bald füllte sich die Tanzfläche, die gespielten Melodien wurden beschwingter und die Gespräche hatten längst wieder eingesetzt. Im Takt der Musik wippte Laurelin mit dem Fuß, aß süße Trauben und sah den Anwesenden beim Feiern zu.

„Es scheint Euch zu gefallen.“

„Das tut es.“

Alistair quittierte ihre Worte mit leisem Glucksen. „Dann ist ja gut.“

„Allerdings werden wir auf unser Fleisch wohl bis morgen warten müssen.“ Laurelin warf einen vielsagenden Blick zu dem jungen Schlaks, der in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit seinem eigenen Schatten vertieft war.

„Da habe ich nichts dagegen.“

„Tatsächlich?“ Reichlich verschmitzt sah Laurelin ihn an. „Weil ihr hofft, dass noch etwas vom Kuchen übrig ist, kehren wir morgen zurück?“

„Kuchen? Welcher Kuchen? Ich habe keinen Kuchen gesehen.“

„Ach, ist das so? Demnach ist er Euch einfach in den Mund geflogen?“

Alistairs Blick wurde vorwurfsvoll. „Ich muss noch wachsen!“

„Nach vorne, nach hinten und in die Breite?“

Gespielt entrüstet starrte Alistair sie an. „Das trifft mich jetzt. Bis ins Mark.“ Er tätschelte seinen Bauch. „Aber Ihr habt wohl Recht und ich sollte weniger essen und mich mehr regen.“ Galant war die Bewegung, als er ihr seine Hand anbot. „Tanzt Ihr mit mir?“

Alles in Laurelin zog sich zusammen, die Leichtigkeit verging. „Nein.“

„Oh…“

„Ich kann nicht tanzen“, beeilte sie sich, zu versichern.

„Dann lasst Euch von mir führen.“

„Ich würde immerzu auf Eure Füße treten.“

„Ihr sucht nach einer Ausrede“, stellte Alistair fest. Laurelin konnte seinem Blick kaum standhalten. „Ja, vielleicht…“

„Warum? Ihr sagtet, es würde Euch hier gefallen.“

„Das tut es. Wirklich.“

„Aber?“

„Aber?“, wiederholte Laurelin nicht sehr scharfsinnig.

„Meiner Erfahrung nach folgt auf solche Worte immer ein _‚aber‘.“_

„Diesmal nicht.“

Alistair seufzte. „Ihr wollt also einfach nur nicht tanzen.“

„Genau.“

„Eine Schande. Ich bin ein großartiger Tänzer.“

„Und es gibt eine ganze Reihe Damen, die sich zu gerne davon überzeugen wollen.“ Mit dem Kopf machte Laurelin eine Bewegung hin zu drei jungen Mädchen, die sich seit einer Weile in der Nähe ihres Tisches herumdrückten und miteinander tuschelten. Als Alistair in ihre Richtung sah, quiekten sie und stoben auseinander wie Blätter im Wind. Ein schiefes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. „Ihr müsst Euch täuschen…“

„Ich denke nicht. Es gibt einige hier, deren Aufmerksamkeit ganz bei Euch liegt.“

„Ich hoffe, Eure Aufmerksamkeit gehört dazu.“ Eindringlich war sein Blick, doch Laurelin wich ihm aus, starrte stattdessen auf ihre Hände hinab. „Die habt Ihr nicht nötig.“

„Es ist die einzige, die zählt für mich.“ Der Schalk war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden und es lag ein solcher Ernst in seinen Worten, dass es Laurelin das Herz schwer machte. „Alistair…“ Sein Name tropfte von ihren Lippen, bevor sie es verhindern konnte. „Ihr … Ihr solltet nicht…“ Es war schwer, ihn anzusehen. Es war schwer, zu sagen: „Wählt nicht mich.“

Leicht neigte Alistair den Kopf zur Seite, runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe Euch nicht _gewählt.“_ Mit den Fingerspitzen berührte er ihre Wange. „Wir sind uns begegnet.“

Sie aber lehnte sich zurück, entzog sich seiner Berührung, und Alistairs Augenbrauen hoben sich. Doch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, fragte eine aufgeregte Stimme: „Ihr seid eine Dalish?“

Beide wandten sie die Köpfe und sahen sich der Braut gegenüber, die samt Bräutigam zu ihnen trat. Die Augen glänzten in dem jungen, rosigrunden Gesicht und sie klang aufrichtig begeistert, als sie zu Laurelin sagte: „Bitte, gebt uns Euren Segen.“

Verdutzt blickte Laurelin sie an. „Meinen Segen?“

Das Mädchen nickte heftig. „Es bringt Glück, spricht ein Elf den Segen über ein Paar. Daran glauben wir.“

„Daran glaubt _sie“,_ verbesserte der Bräutigam und lächelte entschuldigend. „Bitte, Ihr müsst das nicht tun.“

Die Braut trat ihrem Bräutigam kräftig auf den Fuß. „Rede keinen Unsinn!“

„Rede keinen Unsinn, sagt sie.“ An seiner Wade rieb er sich den Fuß. „Na, meinetwegen.“ Sein Blick richtete sich auf Laurelin. „Würdet Ihr die Freundlichkeit besitzen und meiner Frau ihren Herzenswunsch erfüllen?“

Laurelin zögerte. Gewiss, ihr fielen Worte ein, die man bei ihrem Volk und einer Gelegenheit wie dieser sprach. Doch war dies der denkbar ungünstigste Moment.

„Bitte, ja?“ Die Braut griff nach ihren Händen, wollte sie zum Aufstehen bewegen, und Laurelin ergab sich ihrem Schicksal. „Wenn Ihr es wünscht.“

Ein glückliches Kichern antwortete ihr und Laurelin folgte dem Brautpaar an den Kopf der Tafel. Es wurde still, so still es auf einer ausgelassenen Feier werden konnte, und man lauschte den Worten, die sie vortrug. Es waren Worte der Hoffnung und Zuversicht, Worte des Glücks, der guten Wünsche. Behutsam berührte Laurelin die Stirn der Braut, die Stirn des Bräutigams. Hielt inne und ungewollt huschte ihr Blick zu Alistair, der in einiger Entfernung saß und zusah. „Ir abelas.“ Die Worte stolperten über ihre Lippen. „Ar lasa mala revas.“ Sie trat zurück, bevor aus ihrem verräterischen Mund noch weitere, ihr Herz zitternd machende Wahrheiten taumeln konnten.

„Habt Dank.“ Überschwänglich zog die Braut sie in ihre Arme. „Ihr habt mich sehr, sehr glücklich gemacht.“

Musik setzte ein, eine lustige Melodie, und die Braut jauchzte vergnügt, griff erneut nach Laurelins Hand und zog sie mit sich. Laurelin wusste kaum, wie ihr geschah, da war sie umgeben von ausgelassen tanzenden, hüpfenden, sich drehenden Menschen, die einander an den Händen hielten, wirbelten und mit den Füßen stampften. Sie konnte keine Regel erkennen in den Bewegungen, keine Schrittfolge. Gab es einen solchen Tanz überhaupt oder tat man, was einem gefiel? Ihre Tanzpartner wechselten in so rascher Folge, dass Laurelin kaum Erinnerungen an ihre Gesichter blieben. Erst, als sich die Musik zu einer langsameren Melodei wandelte, sah Laurelin die Gelegenheit zu entfliehen. Schon hatte sie sich umgewandt, als unvermittelt Alistair vor ihr stand. Ein fragender Blick, ehe seine Hand nach der ihren griff, sich die andere an ihre Lenden legte und er sie im Takt zu wiegen begann. „Ihr schient mir ein wenig gequält zu sein. Man könnte meinen, das Tanzen läge Euch nicht.“

Laurelin verzog die Lippen. „Was Ihr nicht sagt.“

„Nun schuldet Ihr mir etwas.“

„Warum das denn?“

Alistairs Lächeln wirkte vorsichtig. „Immerhin habe ich Euch gerettet.“ Er zog sie näher. „Zählt das nichts?“

Der Duft seiner Haut war überall, hüllte sie ein wie ein süßes Versprechen. Warm drückte sich sein Körper an den ihren. Sein Gesicht, viel zu nah. Sie wusste nicht, wohin sie blicken sollte, und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine Schulter. Spürte ihr dummes Herz bis zum Hals hinauf schlagen.

„Ich weiß, dass Euch etwas Kummer bereitet.“

Nahe ihrem Ohr sprach er, sein Atem kitzelte über ihre Haut.

„Und ich ahne, was es ist.“

Laurelin biss sich auf die zitternden Lippen, ihre Handflächen wurden feucht.

„Das Ritual.“ Ganz leise waren Alistairs Worte. „Dass ich mit Morrigan das Lager teilte. Ihr könnt es kaum ertragen, in meiner Nähe zu sein.“

„Bitte.“ Gedämpft klang Laurelins Stimme an seiner Brust. „Hört auf.“

Alistair schwieg, einen Moment nur, dann murmelte er: „Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie sich dieser Gedanke für Euch anfühlen muss.“

„Das … ist es nicht.“ Laurelin starrte auf das vor ihren Augen verschwimmende Muster seines Hemdstoffes. „Ich kenne den Grund nicht.“ Alistair ließ einen fragenden Laut hören und leise sagte sie: „Als ich Denerim verließ, seid Ihr mit mir gekommen. Warum? Nach allem, was geschehen ist. Warum folgt Ihr mir immer noch?“

Alistairs Hand schloss sich fester um die ihre. „Müsst Ihr das wirklich fragen?“

„Ich habe Euch nicht gebeten, mich zu begleiten.“

Ein Schnauben antwortete ihr. „Richtig. _Darum_ habt Ihr nicht gebeten.“

Laurelin sah zu ihm auf, sah das Missfallen in seinen Zügen, ehe er sprach: „Ihr vertraut mir nicht.“ Klang er enttäuscht? Verärgert vielleicht? Laurelin wusste es nicht zu sagen.

„Dieses Ritual. Diese Nacht mit … mit…“ Alistair schienen die Worte zu verlassen. „Soll ich sagen, es tut mir leid? Denn das tut es. Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr mir deswegen nicht vertrauen könnt.“

Langsam schüttelte Laurelin den Kopf. „Ich vertraue Euch. In jedwedem Belang.“ Fest sah sie ihn an. „Nur dann nicht, geht es um mich.“

Alistair hielt inne, eine steile Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen, und Laurelin stammelte: „Ihr … Ihr tut alles für mich und … das macht mir Angst.“

Das Lachen um sie her schwoll an und Laurelin wurde sich wieder gewahr, wo sie waren. Kurz sah sie um sich. „Lasst uns gehen.“ Sie ließ ihn los, befreite sich von seinen Händen und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Bitte.“

Einige schmerzhafte Herzschläge lang starrte Alistair sie an, dann wandte er sich wortlos um.

Sie holten Bögen und Köcher und verließen das Fest ungesehen. Unhöflich, gewiss, doch Laurelin war die Unhöflichkeit willkommener, als unliebsame Fragen beantworten zu müssen. Stumm gingen sie nebeneinander, schwiegen noch, da wanderten sie längst wieder unter dem grünen Blätterdach des Waldes. Laurelin beobachtete die Flecken goldwarmen Sonnenlichts zu ihren Füßen, das Spiel von Licht und Schatten. Sie waren der Hütte schon ganz nah, da brach Alistair das Schweigen.

„Ihr habt gefragt, warum ich mit Euch gegangen bin.“ Er klang erschöpft bei den Worten. „Ich tat es, weil Ihr Euch entschlossen hattet, zu gehen. Und mir…“ Kurz nur sah er sie an, zögerte. „Mir fehlte der Mut um herauszufinden, ob Ihr zurückkehren würdet.“

„Das wäre ich.“

Erneut sah er sie an, lächelte nach einem Moment. Es war ein trauriges Lächeln. „Wir haben den Krieg gewonnen. Niemand spricht darüber, was wir verloren haben.“ Er blieb stehen. „Sagt mir, Laurelin. Habe ich _Euch_ verloren?“

Sie wollte ihn einen Dummkopf schelten. Doch lag er denn falsch?

„Es fühlt sich so an.“ Zögernd hob er die Hand, streckte sie nach ihr aus. Hielt inne. „Ich vermisse Euch. Vermisse die Frau, in die ich mich verliebt habe.“ Unsicherheit lag in seinen Worten, in seiner Bewegung, als er die Hand sinken ließ. „Bin ich ein Narr?“

Ihre Kehle schien zugeschnürt, das Atmen fiel schwer. Und ihr Herz. Ihr dummes, verräterisches Herz.

Als sie nicht antwortete, ging Alistair mit hängenden Schultern in Richtung der Hütte davon. Laurelin sah ihm nach, biss sich auf die Zunge, um einen anderen Schmerz zu fühlen. Wollte ihm folgen.

Und tat es nicht.

Stattdessen wich sie zurück in den Schutz des Waldes, lief, bis zwischen dem Grün und Braun der Bäume die glitzernde Fläche des Calenhad-Sees schimmerte. Am Saum des Waldes verharrte sie, starrte auf das Wasser hinaus. Das jenseitige Ufer war kaum auszumachen, allein ein schmales, dunkles Band am Rande des Horizontes ließ erahnen, wie weit sich der See erstreckte. Und Laurelin verspürte Furcht. Furcht vor der Weite, Furcht vor der Vielzahl an Möglichkeiten.

Alistair hingegen war einfach.

Nein, nicht einfach. Sacht schüttelte Laurelin den Kopf. Nur … _einfach._ Wie atmen.

Zögernd setzte sie sich in Bewegung, rutschte die Böschung zum Ufer hinunter. Verharrte und beobachtete die Wellen, die an den Strand schwappten, hörte ihr leises Platschen.

_Ich vermisse Euch._

Wie schwer das Atmen wurde. Mit fiebrigen Bewegungen nestelte sie am Riemen des Köchers, der über ihrer Brust lag, holte angestrengt Luft, ehe sie mit zitternden Fingern die Schnalle löste. Den Köcher ließ sie in den Ufersand fallen, daneben den Bogen, stützte die Hände auf die Knie und versuchte, langsam zu atmen, ihr aus dem Takt geratenes Herz zu beruhigen. Schließlich sank sie hinab in den Sand, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und starrte hinauf zum Himmel.

_Ich vermisse Euch._

Sie schloss die Augen, lauschte. Dem Wind, der über das Gras strich, die Bäume des nahen Waldes zum Flüstern brachte. Dem steten Tröpfeln, Gluckern, Schäumen des Wassers. „Ich vermisse Euch auch…“

Lange Zeit saß sie dort am Ufer, dachte an nichts, während sich die Sonne dem Horizont entgegen neigte. Ein letztes Glühen, ein Rest Farbe verfing sich in den Wolken. Doch die Dämmerung wusch auch ihn fort und zurück blieb graues Zwielicht, das sich über den See legte. Im stillen Wasser leuchteten die ersten Sterne, kalt und fern.

Es war noch nicht gänzlich dunkel geworden, da spürte sie es. Das Ziehen im Nacken.

Sie war nicht mehr allein.

Langsam sank ihre Hand an den Gürtel, ihre Finger tasteten nach dem Messer, das sie dort trug. Leise Schritte, die sich näherten, das Geräusch nahezu verschluckt vom weichen Ufersand. Es war nicht die Art, wie Alistair sich bewegte. Alles in ihr spannte sich, sie hielt den Atem an. Wer auch immer da kam, beinahe hatte er sie erreicht. Drei Schritte, zwei. Einer. Sie sprang auf, wich zurück. Hinter ihr ein Schatten, ein langer Mantel. Eine vertraute Stimme.

„Laurelin.“

Sie stockte, starrte auf die Gestalt. „Zevran?“

„Genau der.“ Die Kapuze wurde zurückgeschoben. „Bitte bringt mich nicht um.“ Ein verschmitztes Grinsen begleitete die Worte, eines, das Laurelin wohlbekannt war. „Was zum…?“ Verwirrt starrte sie ihn an. „Wie kommt Ihr hierher?“

„Ich sagte doch, dass wir uns wiedersehen werden.“ Sein Grinsen wurde noch um eine Spur breiter. „Seid Ihr enttäuscht?“

„Ich … nun, nein.“ Laurelin ließ den Griff des Messers los. „Vielmehr erstaunt, Euch derart unverhofft wiederzusehen.“

„Dann ist die Überraschung geglückt.“ Zevran ließ sich nieder, wo er gerade stand, klopfte neben sich in den Sand. „Kommt, leistet mir Gesellschaft.“

Er sprach, wie er immer mit ihr gesprochen hatte, frei heraus und gänzlich unverblümt. Und doch. Sein plötzliches Auftauchen beunruhigte Laurelin und anstatt sich zu setzen, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Was führt Euch zu mir?“

Über die Schulter warf Zevran ihr einen langen Blick zu. „Immer noch so misstrauisch?“

„Bei unserer ersten Begegnung wolltet Ihr mich töten, erinnert Ihr Euch?“

Zevran quittierte es mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Waren wir darüber nicht längst hinaus?“

Das waren sie. Doch die lange Zeit, da sie einander nicht gesehen hatten, schien auch alte Vorbehalte wiederaufleben zu lassen. Laurelin faltete die Hände vor dem Bauch, versuchte sich zu entspannen. „Verzeiht. Ich bin zuweilen etwas…“

„Paranoid?“, schlug Zevran liebenswürdig vor.

„Vorsichtig.“ Sie setzte sich neben ihn, betrachtete sein Gesicht, die Tätowierungen an Wange und Schläfe. „Es ist schön, Euch zu sehen.“

Er lächelte. „Es ist auch schön, Euch zu sehen.“

„Wie habt Ihr mich gefunden?“

„Ach, Ihr wisst doch. Ein Assassine hat seine Augen und Ohren überall und Vögel zwitschern gern.“

Laurelin hob eine Augenbraue. „Und womit habe ich diese Ehre verdient?“

„Kann ich nicht einfach eine alte Freundin besuchen, weil sie mir fehlt?“

„Das könntet Ihr, aber ich bezweifel, dass dies ein solcher Besuch werden soll.“ Demonstrativ sah sie um sich. „Zumal mitten im Nirgendwo.“

„Das nächste Dorf ist nicht weit.“

„Ja, ich weiß.“

„Mitten im Nirgendwo ist es also gar nicht.“

Laurelin knuffte ihm in die Seite. „Besserwisser.“

Ein kehliges Lachen antwortete ihr. „Dafür liebt Ihr mich.“

„Und für einiges andere mehr.“ Leicht neigte sie den Kopf zur Seite. „Als wir uns in Denerim verabschiedeten, erwähntet Ihr, nach Par Vollen reisen zu wollen.“

Zevran winkte ab. „Bis dahin habe ich es gar nicht erst geschafft. Ohnehin war es nicht mein lichtester Moment, als ich das sagte. Eine solch lange Seereise liegt mir einfach nicht.“

„Und der Landweg?“

Zevrans Lippen kräuselten sich. „Ich hätte Antiva passieren müssen. Wir beide wissen, dass das keine Alternative ist. Finden die Krähen heraus, dass ich mich weiterhin meines Lebens erfreue, werden sie hinter mir her sein. Warum sollte ich also ausgerechnet nach Antiva zurückkehren?“

„Des Leders wegen?“, schlug Laurelin vor und Zevran seufzte: „Ah, Antivaleder. Ihr habt es nicht vergessen.“

„Glaubt mir, so etwas vergisst niemand.“

Zevran schnaubte. „Ihr tut, als hätte ich Euch mit dem Eingeständnis meiner Vorliebe zutiefst traumatisiert.“

„Nicht so sehr, wie Ihr glaubt.“

„Dann ist ja gut.“ Zevran lehnte sich zurück, sah hinauf zu den Sternen. „Wie geht es Alistair?“

Die Erwähnung seines Namens ließ Laurelins Herz stolpern. „Gut…“

„Lügen war noch nie Eure Stärke.“

Sie zog die Beine an den Körper, stützte das Kinn auf ihre Knie und schwieg.

„Ich sah ihn, nachdem ihr aus dem Dorf kamt. Er saß bei eurer Hütte und versuchte, ein Feuer in Gang zu bringen. Ein getretener Welpe ist nichts dagegen.“

Laurelin runzelte die Stirn. „Wie lange beobachtet Ihr uns schon?“

„Seit einigen Tagen.“

Sie drehte den Kopf, starrte ihn an. „Habt Ihr je etwas von Privatsphäre gehört?“

Zevran nickte unbekümmert. „Ich dringe gewohnheitsmäßig in die anderer Leute ein, da sollte ich durchaus darüber Bescheid wissen.“

„Zevran!“

Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände. „Vor einigen Wochen nahm ich einen Auftrag an.“

„Ja, und?“

„Ihr spielt darin eine gewichtige Rolle, darum musste ich euch beide im Auge behalten. Zugegeben, ich tat es nicht gern, wenn Euch das beruhigt. Ich betrachte euch als Freunde und Freunde beobachtet man nicht aus den Schatten heraus.“

„Soll das eine Entschuldigung sein?“

„Keine Entschuldigung. Nur…“ Ohne jede Hast griff Zevran unter seinen Mantel und zog einen kleinen Umschlag hervor. Er hatte schon einmal bessere Tage gesehen mit all den Eselsohren und Flecken, die verdächtig nach Blut aussahen. „Er ist für Euch“, bemerkte Zevran und drehte den Umschlag zwischen den Fingern. Laurelins Augen wurden schmal. „Das ist Euer Auftrag? Mir dieses Schreiben zu überbringen?“ Misstrauen regte sich in ihr. „Von wem ist es?“

„Mein Auftraggeber möchte ungenannt bleiben.“

„Ach, ist das so?“, erwiderte Laurelin spitz. „Und wenn ich mich weigere, den Brief anzunehmen?“

Zevran antwortete nicht, legte nur nach einem Moment den Umschlag zwischen ihnen in den Sand. Laurelin rührte sich nicht. Wenn Zevran glaubte, er könnte sie übertölpeln…

„Ich hörte, was ihr im Dorf sagtet“, sprach Zevran unvermittelt. „Euren Segensspruch. Und jene Worte, die nur für einen allein bestimmt waren.“

Laurelin presste die Zähne aufeinander, umklammerte mit den Händen ihre Knie.

 _„Ar lasa mala revas._ Ist das wahr? Wollt Ihr Alistair freigeben?“

Sie wusste, dass er sie ansah, doch stur starrte sie auf das Wasser hinaus. Da seufzte Zevran. „Ich bezweifel, dass er sich freigeben lassen will.“

„Das geht Euch nichts an.“

„Vielleicht nicht.“

„Es geht Euch nichts an“, bekräftigte Laurelin. „Warum interessiert Euch das überhaupt?“

„Ihr seid mir ans Herz gewachsen.“ Ein amüsiertes Lachen. „Das seid ihr beide.“

„Ja, gewiss…“

„Und Alistair ist ein guter Fang, ich muss es neidlos anerkennen. Wo ich Spaß und charmanter Unterhaltung den Vorzug gebe, ist er loyal. Pflichtbewusst. Quillt geradezu über vor Ehre und Anstand. Er ist der wahrgewordene Traum in schillernder Rüstung, von dem in den Märchen erzählt wird.“

„Ja, richtig.“ In Laurelins Worte legte sich Bitterkeit. „Und das ist das Problem.“ Sie spürte das Zittern ihrer Lippen, wusste nicht, warum sie weitersprach. Weitersprechen wollte. „Woher weiß ich, dass er es nicht als seine Pflicht betrachtet, bei mir zu bleiben? Als falsch verstandene Loyalität mir und den Grauen Wächtern gegenüber? Ich habe…“ Ihre Stimme war schwankend, gleichwohl brach es aus ihr heraus: „Ich habe etwas Furchtbares von ihm verlangt und er hat es getan. Er musste. Wo ist mein Anstand? Wo ist meine Loyalität ihm gegenüber? In einem Moment höchster Not habe ich von ihm Stärke gefordert und ich … ich zeigte keine.“

„Glaubt Ihr das wirklich?“

„Was?“, fragte Laurelin matt.

„Dass Ihr keine Stärke gezeigt habt in jenem Moment, da Ihr ihn batet, das Lager mit einer anderen Frau zu teilen.“

Ein Ziehen irgendwo in ihrer Brust. Es offen ausgesprochen zu hören tat weh.

„Es gehört mehr Mut dazu, als Ihr Euch zugestehen wollt. Zumal…“ Er sprach nicht weiter, eine ganze Weile nicht, und Laurelin drehte den Kopf. „Zumal…?“

Da lächelte Zevran. „Ihr habt Alistair geliebt, damals. Ihr tut es noch.“

„Liebe ist manchmal nicht genug…“

„Glaubt Ihr?“ Zevran lehnte sich zurück, stützte sich mit den Händen in den Sand. „Das, was Euch und Alistair verbindet, das ist echt und wahrhaftig. Zugegeben, von Liebe verstehe ich nicht viel. Begehren, Sex, das ja. Aber Liebe? Gefühle machen angreifbar, sie bedeuten Gefahr. Ein Mann mit meinem Lebenswandel kann sich das nicht leisten. Ihr jedoch.“ Er warf ihr einen langen Blick zu. „Ihr habt ein weiches, mitfühlendes Herz. Wie würde ein Poet formulieren?“ Nachdenklich krauste er die Stirn. _„In der größten Finsternis vermögt Ihr, das Licht zu sehen.“_

„Ach herrje…“

„Ich will damit nur sagen, dass unsere Geschichte mit all dem Blut, den feuerspeienden Drachen und der Dunklen Brut finster genug war. Das Publikum will, dass so etwas gut ausgeht. Irgendjemand muss am Ende glücklich werden.“

„Warum dann nicht Ihr?“

Entschieden schüttelte Zevran den Kopf. „Nein, diese Rolle fällt Euch zu.“

Forschend sah Laurelin ihn an und ein Teil von ihr wollte ihm glauben, unbedingt. Gleichwohl sagte sie nach einem Moment: „Meine Geschichte hat ihr Ende längst gefunden. Und Glück spielt darin keine Rolle.“

Das Lächeln schwand von Zevrans Lippen. „Ihr wollt ihn also wirklich aufgeben?“

Nein. Nein, das wollte sie nicht. Doch hatte sie eine Wahl? „Ich will das Richtige tun.“

Einige Herzschläge lang ruhte Zevrans Blick auf ihr, dann schürzte er die Lippen. „Ihr habt Angst.“ Er klang verblüfft. „Dämonen und Abscheulichkeiten bietet Ihr die Stirn, aber geht es um diesen einen Mann, bekommt Ihr es mit der Angst zu tun. Faszinierend.“

Laurelin zog es das Herz zusammen. „Macht Euch nicht lustig über mich…“

„Das tue ich nicht“, wehrte Zevran ab. „Ich frage mich allerdings, wovor Ihr solche Angst habt. Wem gilt diese Furcht? Alistair?“

Zevran hatte schon immer ein Talent besessen, die schmerzhaften Fragen zu stellen. Die, die wirklich wichtig waren. Fahrig zupfte Laurelin am Ärmel ihres Hemdes. „Es ist nicht um seinetwillen, dass ich mich sorge. Es ist um meinetwillen.“ Sie senkte den Blick, sprach nur noch zu ihren Knien. „Ich habe verlangt, dass er … dass Alistair…“ Sie konnte es nicht einmal aussprechen. „Was bin ich für eine Frau, die etwas Derartiges von einem anderen fordern kann? Was bin ich für eine Frau, dass ich es von jemandem verlange, den ich liebe?“

„Eine Anführerin.“

Kaum merklich schüttelte Laurelin den Kopf. „Ich wollte nie eine sein…“

„Manche können sich ihren Platz in der Welt nicht aussuchen.“

Beinahe hätte sie aufgelacht. „Großartig. Soll mich das etwa trösten?“

Zevran seufzte, tief und schwer. „Hört zu. Ich habe Euch nie beneidet um das, was Ihr sein musstet. Doch hattet Ihr stets meine Bewunderung.“

„Bewunderung?“ Zweifelnd krauste Laurelin die Stirn. „Für was solltet Ihr mich bewundern?“

„Dass Ihr das überhaupt fragen müsst.“ Wieder ein Seufzen. „Wo alle anderen vor Furcht verstummten, seid Ihr vorangegangen. Ihr habt die schweren Entscheidungen getroffen und es aussehen lassen, als sei es leicht. Habt Ihr Euch nie gefragt, warum ich an Eurer Seite blieb?“

Laurelin hob den Blick, sah ihn verdrießlich an. „Um mir doch noch hinterrücks eine Klinge zwischen die Rippen zu stoßen?“

Mit dem Finger tippte Zevran gegen seine Nase, als müsste er darüber nachdenken. „Ein verlockender Gedanke, aber nein. Ich blieb bei Euch, weil es so verdammt einfach war.“

„Ihr musstet gegen einen Erzdämon kämpfen“, erinnerte Laurelin.

„Ja, und das will ich auch ganz bestimmt nicht wiederholen. Aber Ihr.“ Er sah sie an. „Ihr tatet, was getan werden musste. Ohne Euch zu beklagen.“

„Und es hat andere ins Unglück gestürzt. Alistair und Morrigan, sie…“

„Auch sie taten, was getan werden musste“, unterbrach Zevran. „Sie haben ein Opfer gebracht, wie Ihr. Wie wir alle. Ihr würdet ihnen einen Bärendienst erweisen, nähmt Ihr es übel.“

Laurelin blinzelte. „Zevran. Ich nehme es nicht _übel.“_

„Nicht? Was ist dann das Problem?“

Doch Laurelin zögerte. Nichts Schmeichelhaftes war an den Worten, die sie zu sagen hatte. „Alistair, er … er würde alles für mich tun. Und ich…“ Zitternd ging ihr Atem. „Ich habe Angst, dass ich seine Zuneigung erneut ausnutzen könnte. Versteht Ihr? Ich kann mir selbst nicht trauen.“

Nachdenklich nickte Zevran. „Das ist es also.“

„Schon einmal habe ich etwas von ihm verlangt, das er niemals tun wollte. Und obwohl ich das wusste…“ In einer hilflosen Geste hob sie die Schultern. „Was, wenn ich das nächste Mal etwas noch Schlimmeres verlange? Verlangen muss?“

Zevran wandte den Blick ab und sah auf das dunkle Wasser hinaus. _„Siegreich im Krieg. Wachsam in Friedenszeiten. Opferbereit im Tode._ Nicht nur Ihr habt es geschworen.“

Erneut schüttelte Laurelin den Kopf. „Das Bekenntnis der Grauen Wächter gab mir nicht das Recht, solche Dinge zu verlangen.“ Mit dem Finger begann sie, ein Muster in den Sand zu malen. „Sein ganzes Leben lang wurde für Alistair über seinen Kopf hinweg entschieden. Seine Wünsche interessierten nicht. Nicht einmal ihn selbst.“ Sorgfältig fuhr sie die Linien nach, immer wieder, während sie leise sagte: „Niemals wollte ich ihm das gleiche antun. Ich wollte, dass er der sanfte Alistair bleiben kann, albern und freundlich und _warm._ Doch anstatt ihn zu schützen vor einer Welt, die nach immer neuen Helden verlangt, bin ausgerechnet ich es, die die furchtbarsten Forderungen von allen stellt. Und besitze die Arroganz, im gleichen Atemzug darum zu bitten, mir zu vertrauen. Mir! Als wüsste ich allein, was das Beste für ihn ist.“ Ihre Finger vergruben sich in den Sand, zerstörten das Muster. „Ich habe ihn behandelt, wie er sein ganzes Leben lang von jedem anderen behandelt wurde. Doch bin ich die Schlimmste von allen. Denn er hat mich geliebt und seine Liebe habe ich gegen ihn verwandt.“

Sie schwieg und das Dunkel der Nacht füllte sich mit Stille, als hätte die Welt das Atmen vergessen. Mit sandigen Fingern nestelte Laurelin an ihrem Hemd. All die Worte waren so klein, so unbedeutend im Angesicht der erdrückenden Schuld.

„Alistair hätte damals Euer Gesuch ablehnen können.“

Fest presste Laurelin die Lippen aufeinander, einen Moment nur, ehe sie antwortete: „Wohl kaum…“

„Wieso? Standet Ihr mit blankgezogener Waffe vor ihm?“

„Nein, aber…“

„Er hatte also eine Wahl“, sprach Zevran mit erhobener Stimme. „Er hätte ablehnen können. Aber er tat es nicht. Und war es nicht Morrigan, die zu _Euch_ kam? Sie hätte ihr Wissen nicht preisgeben müssen. Ihr könnt mir nicht erzählen, dass Ihr den Grund dafür nicht kennt.“

Laurelin senkte den Blick, sagte leise: „Weil ich ihre Freundin war.“ Ihre Mundwinkel hoben sich in dem Versuch eines Lächelns. „Weil sie nicht wollte, dass ich sterbe. Weil sie nicht wollte, dass ich unglücklich bin.“

„Von allen möglichen Übeln war es das Kleinste. Ihr seid am Leben. Das ist alles, was zählt.“

Ob Alistair genauso dachte? Laurelin erinnerte sich der Wärme in seiner Stimme, wenn er mit ihr sprach, dachte an den Klang seines Lachens und die Art, wie ihr Name über seine Lippen rollte. „Ich vermisse ihn…“ Sie dachte an seine Berührungen, stets zurückhaltend, stets vorsichtig, eine Spur Unsicherheit darin. Die Erinnerung an den Geruch seiner Haut, als er mit ihr tanzte. Laurelin legte die Hände über ihr Gesicht. „Verdammt…“ In Alistairs Augen hatte es nie etwas gegeben, das er ihr hätte vergeben müssen. „Dieser närrische Mann.“ Doch in ihren Worten lag Zärtlichkeit.

„Es ist wohl der rechte Moment, meinen Auftrag zu vollenden.“

Zwischen ihren Fingern blinzelte sie zu Zevran, der ihr den ramponierten Umschlag reichte. Zögernd nur griff sie nach ihm, drehte ihn einige Male unschlüssig, ehe sie das Siegel brach und das Papier glättete. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis im schwachen Licht der Sterne die akkurate Handschrift zu entziffern war.

_Zwingt mich nicht, umzukehren._

_Schnappt Euch Euren Idioten._

_M._

Laurelin starrte auf die wenigen Worte, ihre Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. War das möglich? Sie hob den Kopf, fing Zevrans Blick ein. „Ist das von…?“

„Na, na.“ Abwehrend hob er die Hände. „Ich sagte doch, keine Namen.“

„Nicht einmal eine Vermutung ist erlaubt?“

„Nicht einmal die.“

Erneut sah Laurelin auf das Schreiben in ihrer Hand, erneut las sie die Zeilen und ihre Lippen kräuselten sich. „Diese Frau…“

Zevran gluckste. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, von wem Ihr sprechen könntet.“

Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr Laurelin über die Tintenworte, betrachtete sie noch ein wenig länger, ehe sie das Papier faltete und sich Zevran zuwandte. „Ich schulde Euch…“

„Gar nichts.“ Zevran grinste. „Ihr schuldet mir gar nichts.“

„Ihr wisst, dass das nicht wahr ist.“

„Unsinn. Ich habe nichts getan.“

„Ihr seid ein guter Freund, Zevran.“

„Der beste.“

Laurelin schnaubte. „Übertreibt es nicht.“ Sie stand auf, klopfte den Sand von ihren Kleidern und schob den Brief in ihre Tasche, ehe sie nach Bogen und Köcher griff. Alistair. Sie musste mit ihm sprechen, sich erklären. Ihn um Verzeihung bitten und in Ordnung bringen, was sie kaputtgemacht hatte. Es würde Zeit brauchen. Doch die Gewissheit kam, dass er das wert war. Alistair war jede Mühe wert. Sie sah zu Zevran hinab. „Ich danke Euch. Für alles. Aber ich muss jetzt gehen, verzeiht.“

„Wir werden uns wiedersehen, keine Sorge.“

„Ist das eine Drohung?“

Zevran feixte. „Ein Versprechen. Wie Ihr wisst, halte ich meine Versprechen.“

„Und ich freue mich darauf.“ Leicht neigte sie den Kopf zum Abschied, dann ging sie. Versuchte nicht zu rennen und hörte Zevrans amüsiertes Lachen, als sie scheiterte. Es war einerlei. Sie wollte nur zu ihm.

Eilig erklomm sie die Böschung, war mit dem nächsten Herzschlag am Waldessaum und rannte unter den Bäumen. Ein stetes Summen schien sie zu begleiten, ihr vorauszugehen, ihr nachzufolgen, bis warmer Feuerschein das Dunkel der Nacht vertrieb. Sie wurde langsamer, blieb unter den letzten Bäumen stehen. Atmete. Sah ihn. Nahe dem Feuer hatte Alistair sich niedergelassen, stocherte mit einem Zweig in der Glut, dass die Funken stoben. Schließlich schob er das Holz in die Flammen, lehnte sich zurück. Selbst in dieser kleinen Geste lag Schönheit verborgen, eine Schönheit, die leise war und bescheiden und…

_Einfach._

Der Gedanke brachte sie zum Lächeln, zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit. „Ich bin zurück.“

Alistair richtete sich auf, sah ihr entgegen, als sie auf die Lichtung trat. Er wirkte angespannt, seine Hände fassten ineinander, so fest, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Augenblicklich fühlte Laurelin sich schuldig und ihr Lächeln, gerade noch hell und klar, begann zu flackern ob der eigenen Unsicherheit. „Ihr seid…“ Sie hielt inne. So würde es fremd klingen und nicht nach ihr. Und sie wollte es doch so gerne sagen. Bedächtig löste sie Bogen und Köcher von ihrem Rücken, lehnte sie an die Bretterwand der Hütte. „Ihr…“ Erneut verstummte sie, spürte das heftige Schlagen ihres Herzens. Wie konnte etwas so Unbedeutendes zugleich so schwer anmuten? Sie drehte sich zu ihm, suchte seinen Blick. „Du bist mir wichtig.“ Keine Förmlichkeiten mehr.

Der Anflug eines Lächelns zupfte an Alistairs Lippen. „Das ist gut.“

Zögernd ging Laurelin zu ihm. „Verzeih. Ich habe dir Kummer bereitet.“

„Du bist nicht die Erste.“ Die Worte hätten grob geklungen, wäre Alistairs Lächeln nicht im gleichen Atemzug breiter geworden.

„Ich will die Letzte sein.“ Noch einen Schritt tat Laurelin, ehe sie stammelte: „Ich … ich meine, ich will…“ Tief atmete sie ein und wieder aus, mühte sich, ihr außer Kontrolle geratenes Herz zu besänftigen. „Ich wünsche mir dein Glück.“

„Und ich wünsche mir das deine.“ Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. „Wir sind zwei Glückssucher.“

Und Laurelin zögerte nicht mehr. Behutsam legte sie ihre Hand in die seine, ließ sich von ihm an seine Seite ziehen. Warm war sein Körper, einladend weich, und sie lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Einige Herzschläge lang fühlte sich die Nähe fremd an, doch Laurelin schmiegte sich nur fester an ihn. Da wich das Fremde dem Vertrauten und mit leisem Seufzen schloss sie die Augen. „Alistair.“ Wie angenehm es sich anfühlte, seinen Namen auszusprechen. „Ich bin zurück.“

„Ja.“ Er küsste ihr Haar. „Es wurde Zeit.“ Und sie hörte das Lächeln in seiner Stimme.

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist mein erster Versuch, auf AO3 eine meiner Geschichten hochzuladen. Wenn mir irgendwo ein Fehler unterlaufen ist - bei der Formatierung, den Tags etc. -, bin ich für Hinweise sehr dankbar.


End file.
